


[podfic] Don't Tell Dad (My Boyfriend Carries a Flaming Sword)

by skyatnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyatnight/pseuds/skyatnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester tries his hand at playing matchmaker for his youngest son. Gabriel really doesn't appreciate all the girls throwing themselves at his boyfriend. Something's gotta give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Don't Tell Dad (My Boyfriend Carries a Flaming Sword)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Tell Dad (My Boyfriend Carries a Flaming Sword)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368226) by [astrild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild). 



> Feedback appreciated :)

## Summary

John Winchester tries his hand at playing matchmaker for his youngest son. Gabriel really doesn't appreciate all the girls throwing themselves at his boyfriend. Something's gotta give.

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?1ww5gk44n0997jf) | **Size:** 8.53 MB | **Duration:** 9:17 minutes
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/?khrbdhil4rqa2ff) | **Size:** 9.81 MB | **Duration:** 9:17 minutes
  

  * [LISTEN TO ON YOUTUBE](http://youtu.be/GrvUWX9npcs)
  

  * Crossposted at: <http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/19337.html>

  
  
---


End file.
